The field of this invention relates to baths, closets, sinks, and spitoons, especially as these devices relate to seats and covers, covers for seats, seat and cover operators, closet-bowl closures, obstruction removers and closures, and miscellaneous apparatus as they relate to baths, closets, sinks and spitoons.
Toilet bowls, especially those in public places, are vehicles for communicating diseases. Because they are essential to a civilized routine life, they are tolerated and attempts are made to render them more sanitary or at least make them appear to be more sanitary.
Problem-solving in this area has been diverse and manifold. Some systems involve colored chemicals being slowly released into the bowl tanks to render the water sterile. It goes without saying that more synthetic chemicals in the human environment is not necessarily desireable. Sterile disposable paper coverings for seats are available and useful though such things are consumable and therefore an ongoing expense. Moreover, these seat covers do not address the problem of manipulating the seat up or down. There are foot-operated flusher assemblies so the user does not touch the toilet with his hand after using the bowl. However, the problem remains that when the seat is in the up position prior to use, it must be set down before use. If one were to use his foot to try and manipulate the seat, contaminants from around the floor of the bowl would be passed to the seat only to be spread to subsequent users. What is needed is a special appendage for the seat which can be manipulated by either the hand or the foot for handling the seat.
The present invention addresses this problem with such an appendage.